Jump City High Academy
by NiiNJA KiiMiiE
Summary: A new girl named Kori Anders now attends to Jump City High Academy, where she meets four new friends. What will happen? Love, heartbreaks, and drama will! RobxStar Other couples later
1. First Day of School

Hi again! Yes. A new story for the reviewrs. Once again, I don't know when i'll be done with "Replaced". Be Patient Okay?Here's the deal, this is my new story. Starfire or now Kori speaks English well. She's not naive either. No one has any superpowers or all that. All of them are in highschool. To be specific sophomores.

Kori Anders 16 years old

Richard Grayson 16and a half years old

Rachael Roth 16 years old

Victor Stone 17 years old

Garfield Logan 17 and a half years old

Kameron Anders18 years old

You should know who they are right? Other characters will come up. Just wait. They'll be introduced in those later chapters.

* * *

**Disclaimer: Do not own the Teen Titans**

**Chapter One**

It was 7:00 in the morning. The beautiful girl groaned loudly as her alarm clock kept ringing. She slid her arms out of her blanket and pressed the off button on it. She sat up and looked outside to the sunrise.

"Great. My first day of school here in Jump City High. I guess I should get ready." she said. Her name was Kori Anders. She is a seventeen year old, beautiful girl with red auburn hair and amazing emerald eyes. She was kind, gorgeous, caring, and also smart. but she can have her moods. Kori knew how to play sports, she wasn't that much of a preppy girl. Her mother and father died when she was young. Kori never told anyone about her past. She doesn't want to think about the past. Kori used to live in Florida with her uncle Galfore, but after he died from cancer, she had to move in with her older sister Kameron and had to transfer to the school she went to. She was a senior at Jump City High Academy. Kameron is snobby and selfish. She treats Kori like a slave. Her and her sister live in a huge mansion. Since her parents died, Kameron was able to claim the money that their parents worked for.

As Kori got up, she searched for the box that said "clothes", since she didn't unpack them yet. She found one white shirt, a short-sleeved, yellow shirt, and dark blue jeans. She went into her bathroom and changed. She layered her shirts so the white shirt would be inside and her short-sleeved yellow shirt would be on top. Her jeans hugged her curves real well. Kori looked at her mirror and smiled.

"I don't look that bad. I'm ready to go to school." she said to herself. Kori was slim and slender. She would be in shape because she would exercise once in awhile. She went downstairs to see her sister still in party clothes and snoring loudly on the couch. Kori coughed. It reeked like alcohol.

"At least I don't have to do anything for her since she's sleeping." She sighed. "Today's gonna be a great day!" she cheered whispering. She walked towards her frigerator quietly and drank some juice. After she finished, Kori unlocked the front door with her keys and walked towards her Mercedes. She went inside her car and started her engine. She sighed. "Jump City Academy, here I come!" she smiled as she drove towards her new school to begin a new chapter in her life.

* * *

Everything was quiet and calm until...

RING RING RING! RING RING RING!

"Who the hell would be calling now?!" said the boy angrily. His name was Richard Grayson. He was the richest guy in school, a great athlete, smart, and most of all, the greatest looking guy in school. Almost all the girls wanted him. He had the bluest eyes and a great smile. He lived with h is foster father Bruce. (A/n he's not batman. No one is a hero here.) He looked down at his side table to see his phone ringing.

"What?" Richard answered grumpily.

"Aww sleeping beauty still sleeping?" One of his best friends Victor chuckled. They've been friends since middle school. Victor was also athletic so both of them would join sports together. They would hang out together like brothers. Victor was also a great looking guy. He had an athletic body.

"Dude! First day of school! Get ready to get educated my amigo!" said his other best friend Garfield. They also met in middle school. Garfield is one crazy guy. He dyed his hair green, but he didn't know the dye was permanent. He tries to be funny most of the time, but it doesn't really work out. He's also a vegetarian and vows to never eat meat. Garfield isn't too fat or skinny. He's just a regular guy. Garfield is like a little brother that Richard never had.

"Seriously?! Crap! I gotta get ready!" Richard jumped off his bed and grabbed a pair of jeans and a plain white shirt. "Hey you guys seen Rachael?" he shouted to his phone. (A/n it was on speaker)

"I'm here genius, and your not you dope." Rachael said. Rachael had bluish black hair. She really isn't emotional. She likes to read poems and many, many books. Her attitude is calm, but when others gets her angry, she's angry. Rachael is like a sister to Richard because she tries to watch his back. They also met in middle school along with his other best friends, Victor and Garfield.

"Sorry sorry. I forgot. I don't mark these stuff on the calendar. Guys I'll see you there. I'm kinda in a hurry." said Richard running downstairs, bringing his cell phone.

"Bye Richie!" Beep. Beep Beep.

"Good morning Master Grayson. Do you need anything at the moment?" his butler, Alfred asked politely.

"Yeah. I need keys for my car." Richard said while putting his shoes on.

"The Porsche I presume?"

"Of course. I gotta look good today." said Richard.

"Yes, sir." Alfred went downs the spiraling stairs to obtain his keys. Richard ran down stairs to follow him.. It was 7: 30 and school started in exactly thirty minutes.

"Here they are Master Grayson. Breakfast?" asked Alfred.

"Not today. Don't wanna be late for the first day of school. Tell Bruce I'm leaving. He'll be surprised I'm still not sleeping." Richard ran to the garage door and opened it. He jumped inside his Porsche and started the engine.

"Indeed sir." Alfred replied.

"Thanks Al. I owe you a lot." Richard sped away out the garage in a few seconds.

* * *

Few minutes later...

Richard parked his car under a shaded tree. He walked out and felt stares from many girls. He felt, well under the spot light. Other girls sighed in admiration. He found his best friends at the entrance of the school waiting for him so he ran towards them.

"Dude. You get all the ladies! I'm jealous..." Garfield pouted and crossed his arms together. Garfield was wearing khaki pants with a green, striped shirt.

"It's okay. Move on.." Victor patted his back. Victor was wearing baggy pants with a plain blue shirt. (Sorry that's all I could think of)

"Okay, okay. Let's just go to school and get this first day over with." Rachael said impatiently. Rachael was wearing a black skirt and a shirt with red skulls all over it.

"Hi Richie!" said a bunch of girls.

"Hey." he replied.

"Oh my gosh! He said hey to me!"

"No me!"

"No me!" a fight started at the entrance of Jump City Academy. Victor and Garfield started laughing while Rachel was staring at them.

"Dude. They're so stupid. They're all fighting cause you said "hey" to them. I wouldn't be like that just because you say hey to me." said Garfield.

"That's because you're a guy. Unless...you're hiding something." Victor smirked.

"I am not gay! I'm happy as in gay okay? Hey I rhymed! On my way to become a rapper! Victory...man." said Garfield.

"Haha. Yeah Garfield. I'll become your number one fan." Richard said sarcastically.

"Gar. You're so random. I'm going in. I don't wanna get in trouble on the first day." Rachael said.

"You guys are just jealous that I have the ability to rap! See watch this. The cat in the hat chased a rat with a bat yo doggies Bark with me if you are my homie or my dog yo!" said Garfield. All of them started cracking up.

"I'm gonna enter the doors to education now." Victor opened the door.

"It sounds like we're going in a holy place." said Rachael entering with the others.

"Third year of crappy high school, here we come." Richard said unenthusiastically.

* * *

Kori entered the hall of Jump City High Academy. She looked around to find many doors. They had a lot of trophy cases in the hallway.

"That's good. It doesn't seem like a loser school to me. I think I'll get lost in here though cause it's a two story building. Hmm. I wonder where the principal's office is..." she said. She kept on walking until someone tapped her shoulder. She turned around to see a lady in a pink dress with pearled necklace.

"Hi. I'm Mrs. Martin and I'm the principal of this school. You must be Kori Anders correct?" she asked politely.

"Yes Mrs. Martin. That's me." Kori said.

"Wow. You are way different from your sister Kameron" said Mrs. Martin.

"Thank you for noticing. I'll take that as a compliment." Kori smiled.

"We'll Ms. Anders. Welcome to Jump City High Academy. One of the best schools in the city. Come to my office and I'll give you your schedule and some information about the school." Mrs. Martin led her to her office.

"Yes. Nice and not scary principal." Kori thought as she sat down in her office.

"Well Kori, we read all the things you have done for your school in Florida, and I must say I'm impressed." Mrs. Martin placed Kori's records on her desk.

"Oh. Thank you. I've studied real hard." said Kori.

"Smart girl, but anyways about our school. Our school has won many sports and academic events. We've been number one I must say. Here, we have many clubs, a cafeteria, a library to provide help for literary class, a gym, and a swimming pool. You can take extra curriculum if you wish to do so. Our school tries to do their best always. I'm sure you'll be fine here Ms. Anders."

"Oh. I'll try to do my best Mrs. Martin."

"Excellent. Oh! Here's your schedule for this year. Your locker number and it's combination should be there. " Mrs. Martin handed her Kori's schedule for this year.

1st period- Home room: Room 101

2nd period-Advanced Math: Room 110

3rd period-Social Studies: Room 108

4th period-English: Room 113

5th period-Science: Room 115

6th period-Lunch: Cafeteria

7th period-Reading: Room 112

8th period-Physical Education: Gym

Locker 147 Combination 7-77-7

"Thank you Mrs. Martin. I think I'm ready for school." Kori said after reading her schedule.

"Your very welcome You won't be getting your books until you get into class. The teachers will give them to yo. I hope you enjoy your new school." Mrs. Martin shook hands with her. They both smiled at each other. Kori left the room and started to look for her Home room.

"Hmm. At least my classes aren't that far apart. Room 101. Okay. Here I go." said Kori.

* * *

"Why do we have a Home room if we don't even do anything in it?" asked Rachael. Home room in Jump City High Academy, students just sit down and talk for awhile until they are able to go to their next class. (A/n sort of like free time)

"I like it. It's like nothing-to-do-class." said Garfield sitting down.

"Mr. Duck scares the hell out of me though." said Victor.

"Seriously." agreed Richard.

"My duckies please sit down!" yelled Mr. Duck.. Richard, Rachael, Victor, and Garfield all sat in a row vertically.

"Stupid duck teacher." said Richard.

"We have a new student today! She came from Florida. The sunshine state!" said Mr. Duck. "She should be here in three..two..one." Knock Knock. "Oh! Someone knocking on the door! Wonder who could that be my duckies! The class groaned. Mr. Duck opened the door and Kori came in the class.

"Class this is Kori. Kori Anders!" said Mr. Duck. Kori smiled warmly. All the guys wolf whistled and all the girls were jealous of this.

"That's Kameron's sister? Damn. Both of them are hot." said one of the guys.

"Whoa. New girl. Dang. She's pretty hot Richie." said Victor.

"Yeah. Her eyes look so unreal!" Garfield said.

"I hope she's not like those stupid preps." Rachael

"Yeah." Richard was too preoccupied with his own thoughts staring at her. _"She's really beautiful and those eyes!" thought Richard. _

"What a cutie. She's even prettier than Kameron." Xavier said. He sat right behind Richard. Xavier and Richard have been rivals since day 1 in 5th grade. They hated each other ever since.

"Hey X. Don't hurt her like you did to your ex-girlfriends." said Richard trying to defend her.

"Hmm. Why are you telling me this Richardo. It's not like you're interested are you?" asked Xavier smirking. "You have a bunch of girls waiting for you. Why choose this one?"Richard groaned.

"You'll be sitting next to Mr. Grayson for the moment dear. Grayson raise your hand." All the boys sighed because they wanted to sit next to her. Richard raised her hand. "There you go love." Kori walked towards her desk shyly.

"_He's pretty cute." she thought. "I can't believe I'm sitting next to him." _She sat next to Richard and looked around the classroom. Richard found this to be cute. He decided to introduce himself.

"Hi. I'm Richard Grayson." He held out a hand.

"Kori Anders. Nice to meet you." she held out her hand to shake it.

"So your Kameron's sister?" asked Richard.

"Unfortunately. We're way different from each other." said Kori. She looked around to see girls glaring at her. "Umm. Is this class's girls always stare at the new girl or something?" she asked.

"No they're just jealous that you're talking to the "Richard Grayson!" said Victor. "Hey lil lady. I'm Victor Stone, Richie's buddy."

"I'm Garfield Logan! You can call me Gar. Not the cat though. I am so not that fat!_" _said Garfield.

"Don't scare her Garfield. I'm Rachael Roth."

"Hi Victor, Garfield, Rachael. I'm Kori Anders. Trust me I don't act like my older sister. I'm not that bitchy." said Kori.

"So you came from Florida? How's it like?" asked Victor.

"It's beautiful. The beach is really fun to hang out with friends." said Kori.

"Hey Kori. You have a boyfriend?" asked Garfield.

"Sadly, no. I've never had one. Yeah I'm a wimp." Kori shrugged her shoulders.

"Are you serious?" asked Richard.

"Yeah no kidding." she replied.

"Wow. You are different from your sister. I heard she went out with a million guys." said Rachael.

"That's true. I'm glad I'm not like her anyways." said Kori. "How about I ask the questions. You guys play any sports?"

"Chyeah! You're looking at the champions right here! Richie and me!" Victor gave Richard a noogie.

"You guys are all friends right?" asked Kori.

"Yup. The oddest best of friends. I mean seriously. There's the "girls want him" guy, the meat eater, the vegetarian, and the poem lover." said Garfield. Rachael rolled her eyes and slapped the back of his head.

"Excuse his stupidity." said Rachael.

"It's alright. That was pretty funny though." Kori smiled, but she didn't notice that Richard was staring at her.

"Dude! Stop staring at her!" Victor whispered.

"I'm not! Leave me alone!" Richard whispered back.

"Hey Kori. Why don't you hang out with us? Unless you wanna hang out with the preppy crew." Richard pointed at the "preppy crew". Kori looked at them with disgust. She liked pink, but that was too much pink! All of their hair was sprayed with a strong scent of hair spray and their nails were nicely done.

"Uhh. Yeah. I'll hang out with you guys if you don't mind." said Kori smiling.

"Ha, knew you would. We'll have your back if you need us kay?" said Garfield.

"Okay and I got yours too." said Kori. "I never knew high school would be this easy on the first day. I already made friends! Wait, unless you guys are my friends though." she said nervously.

"We'll be your friends. Don't worry. Right Rachael?" asked Garfield.

"Yeah. Sure." she replied.

"Don't mind her. She's not really open to people when they're new. Give her some time." said Victor.

"Right." Kori said. "Hey Richard?"

"Yeah?" he replied.

"Can you help me, I mean show me the school? I kinda want to know how to get to classes without getting lost." said Kori shyly. Richard chuckled.

"Of course." he said.

They both looked into each others eyes for awhile. "Thanks. It means a lot to me."

"Anytime." Kori was happy. She has never met a guy like Richard. He doesn't look at her that pervertedly and he's actually kind. The bell rung at exactly 8:00 o'clock. Everybody started getting up.

"My first day of school. I feel like a kid saying that." they all laughed and stood up. Kori started walking out the doors with the others. The others stayed behind for awhile.

"I think I'm gonna like this chick. She should be our buddy." said Victor.

"I agree. She's so nice and she doesn't act like the other girls in class who ignore you." said Garfield.

"Yeah. I actually will agree with you. She's smart, not like the other wannabe in our class." said Rachael.

"_I think I like this girl." Richard thought to himself. _

"Uh guys?" asked Kori. "I don't really know where I'm going..I kinda need help and I feel really stupid." she chuckled.

"Alright we're coming to save you!" shouted Garfield.

"Don't worry. We'll help you." said Victor walking toward them.

"Richard. You okay?" asked Rachael. "You have a crush on her huh?" she smiled a bit. "I can tell she isn't like the others." she walked away from him to follow the others.

"No. I don't. I'm just...a guy. Whatever. I don't have a crush on her." said Richard to himself.

"Richard! Hurry up! Stop thinking! You can think in class, not in the freaking hallway." said Garfield. He rolled his eyes.

"Coming!"

That was the start of a new friendship with their new friend Kori Anders and a new chapter in Kori's life.

* * *

So. What did you guys think? Review please if you must. I hope you guys really like it. Just added few changes. I forgot to put Garfield's last name: 


	2. Passing Notes and Smores

Yes. I updated. Hooray for me. Lol. "Replaced", well let's see, I'm going to update it someday. Don't worry. I will update. Just making sure I got it all down. Geez. I'm so scared to end my story because I feel like my ending is gonna suck! Gosh. Sorry guys. I'll update this okay? Anyways, correction to my last chapter. Starfire is different. I will not say she isn't naive because one reviewer doesn't like people saying: **Starfire isn't naive**. This is for you my great reviewer. Haha.

I'm so sad because people aren't writing any more stories for Robin and Starfire -.-

I've noticed okay?

Dudes. I need a new pen name. Don't know what will it be. Someone help?

I will write who I'm dedicating this story to. I wonder who'll be the one...

On with my story! Teehee.

Disclaimer: I do not own the Teen Titans. Sucha Tragedy..

* * *

**Chapter 2**

Kori and her new friends walked down the hallways of her new school. Many students noticed her because she was the "new kid". She sighed. She missed her Uncle Galfore so much, but she knew she had to move on.

"Hey. You okay there?" Richard raised one eyebrow.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I'm still trying to get use to this new school." she replied.

"Don't worry about it. It seems like all the guys want you. Did you see them drool in home room?" stated Victor.

"They make me sick." said Rachael. As they were walking to their next class, a boy with orangish hair came up to them.

"Yo." he replied. "You must be Kori. I'm Harper, Roy Harper." he grabbed Kori's hand and kissed it lightly. She blushed. Richard, who was in the background, was really jealous and wanted to kill this guy.

"Hey, it's Richard's twin." said Victor.

"Dude. Stop with the James Bond. You will never be as cool as him." said Garfield.

"Whatever. Hey Richard. Do you mind if I borrow your friend Kori real quick?" asked Roy.

"Back off. Don't be such an idiot to her on her first day here." said Richard angrily. Roy and Richard weren't really the best of friends. He was also another rival to Richard ever since middle school.

"Ahh. Jealousy huh Grayson? Well you better keep a good eye on her or I might just..snatch her away from you." he smirked. "Goodbye Kori. See you later." Roy winked and went off.

"Girl. You have these guys going after you." said Victor.

"I've noticed. I can take care of myself. They won't have me in their beds anytime soon." Kori said. "Boys are stupid, but they're cute."

"To me, boys are stupid, period." said Rachael. Kori laughed.

"Hey! Do not criticize us males! We are handsome looking creatures!" Garfield started flipping his hair.

"Right. Yo Richardo." Victor called.

"Great, I have a new name and what?" asked Richard. Victor went to stand a little closer to him.

"You seemed jealous when Roy kissed your girl's hand." Victor whispered and smirked.

"She is not my girl!" Richard said a little too loud. Everyone in the hallway started looking at him.

"Geez. You're so obvious Richard. Calm yourself down." said Rachael.

"What's wrong?" asked Kori.

"Nothing. Nothing at all."

"Then we should probably get to class. I don't want to be late for school." The others nodded and proceeded to the next class." they all started walking, but the stopped.

"Wait what class do we have together?" asked Kori as she looked at the others.

"Let me see your schedule." Rachael asked.

1st period- Home room: All

2nd period-Advanced Math: Richard

3rd period-Social Studies: Garfield and Victor

4th period-English: All

5th period-Science: Richard

6th period-Lunch: All

7th period-Reading: Rachael

8th period-Physical Education All

"Oh well you have four classes with all of us together." Rachael looked up from Kori's schedule. She gave it back to her.

"Yay! So Advanced Math. I have it with..." Kori skimmed through her schedule to check who it was. "Richard. Okay. So we better get going. I seriously don't want to be late on my first day. Bye guys!" she waved goodbye and started walking, but again stopped. She turned to face them. "Uhm. I have no idea where I'm going. Hehe." Kori laughed nervously.. Everyone laughed.

"I'll lead you there." he grabbed her hand.

"Thanks again." said Kori following Richard.

"You think Richardo will flirt?" asked Garfield.

"Of course. He is Richardo." Victor said with a nod.

"Richardo. You guys have an imagination with names." Rachael rolled her eyes. "Let's get to class."

* * *

"Here's our class Kori." Richard told her.

"Let's do this!" said Kori loudly.

"Ha. You're excited? This class is really boring. We can pass notes if we can. The teacher doesn't really care. I mean she's weird and fat.." Richard stated.

"Stop talking! Let's go in already! For a guy you talk a lot." Kori rolled her eyes and opened the door.

"Oh. Grayson and Anders take a seat. You're just in time." said Ms.Wheeler. Ms. Wheeler is a little plump lady who looked as she was in her forties or fifties.

"I'm going to sit in the back Richard." Kori whispered to Richard.

"I will too then." Richard said. Richard and Kori sat next to each other. Kori tried to understand what Ms. Wheeler was saying for the past hour, but she was getting distracted by someone.

"Psst! Kori!" whispered Richard.

"Kori..."

"Kor..."

"Kori, Kori, Kori,Kori, Kori.."

"Korionion."

"What?! Gosh!" Kori whispered loudly.

"Hi!" Richard whispered back while smiling. Kori glared at him and pulled out a piece of paper. She began to write on it.

_Omgee! Richard. You bastard. You've been calling my name for the past freakin thirty minutes just to say Hi?! Augh. I hate you._

Kori crumpled up the note into a ball and threw it on Richard's head. Richard looked at her and laughed. She had an angry expression on her face. He read the note and laughed. He took a pencil and began to write back.

_Well Korionion. That's what u get for hurting my feelings. You like the new name? "Korionion" :)_

He passed the note back to her. Kori read it and smiled.

_4 a guy, u like to have the center of attention huh? And yes Richard. I love the name..not. It sounds stupid._

Kori tossed it back to Richard and Richard read it.

_Yeah. Of course I do. I'm alwaiiz the center of attention. You love the name I know it! Hey Kori. If u need help ask me. _

He once again passed the note to her and Kori read it.

_Stupid. U just turned from a butthead to Dr. Phil. FYI Richardo. We're not in some play where you have to switch roles._

Kori shook her head and gave the note to him and Richard read it.

_You're just jealous that I can switch roles, unlike you. You boring person._

Richard smirked.. He knew he was flirting, but he liked getting Kori angry or mad. It was hilarious to see her like that. It was his first time to have fun with a normal girl, besides Rachael, who wouldn't be all over him.

"Grayson and Anders. Is there anything you would like to share with the class?" asked Ms. Wheeler suspiciously.

"Yeah, in fact I do. Richard's jealous that I'm beautiful and that he is a butthead Ms. Wheeler. Please help him. He has a problems." Kori said teasingly. The class laughed.

"Oh. Grayson. It's alright to be jealous of one's beauty." Ms. Wheeler said. Kori burst out laughing, leaving Richard embarrassed. "Now continuing with our lesson..."

_Tehehe. :)))_

Kori threw the note on his head again. Richard smirked.

_W/e. ur actually the first girl to make me embarrassed. I'm shocked. _

_Yeah yeah. Dat's wut u get 4 saying "hi" to me in the first place_.

Both Richard and Kori smiled passing their notes during the whole class. They got to know each other better like where they were born, hobbies, and much more. Before they knew it, they were even better friends. By the end of class, the bell rang. The whole class stood with their binder in hand.

"Okay. I had a lot of fun in this class Richard." Kori said getting up from her desk.

"I know! Seriously. I didn't know you were on a swim team." Richard walked out of the class with Kori side by side.

"Well I didn't know you were so filthy rich! You have a Porsche as a car. My God man. You're lucky." Kori said amazed.

"I think it's pretty impressive that you swim. I mean most of the girls here wouldn't want their precious hair getting wet." Richard told Kori.

"I like swimming. So forget the hair. It won't kill you." Kori replied. "I think I have History with Victor and Garfield."

"It's Social Studies." Richard said.

"Augh. Whatever the heck it is. I don't really care. I just need to get to History slash Social Studies Grayson. I'll see you during fourth period. Bye!" Kori walked the opposite of where Richard was going.

"Bye." whispered Richard. He felt like something left him. He shrugged it off and walked to his next class. Everyone was staring at him, he could feel it.

"Richard my man." said a voice behind him. He turned around to see Drew Hartford. A friend of Richard on the basketball team. He had light brown hair with black eyes. Drew put his arms around his shoulders.

"So...Kori Anders huh? You liking her or something?" Drew smirked.

"No! I just met her today. Why would I like her already?" asked Richard.

"It was kinda obvious. You guys were all flirting and passing notes in Math. Everyone was looking at you. Girls wanted to kill Kori and the guys wanted to kill you. End of story." Drew stated.

"That's so tragic. Okay. Kori is a friend, nothing more." Richard started walking and Drew withdraw his arm from Richard.

"Fine Richard, but before you know it, somebody will have her. Xavier and Roy are already started to target her anyways, but! You don't care right?" Drew looked at his friend. Richard began to squeeze his hand into a fist.

"No..."he said slowly, letting go of his fist.

"Okay buddy boy! We gotta go to class. You have to see your fan club remember?" Drew teased his friends. Richard's "fan club" was a bunch of girls who admired him.

"Perfect. My life has gone from up and down." Richard muttered as he walked to his class, but he couldn't stop thinking. He would be alright if Kori liked someone else right?

* * *

Kori caught up with Garfield and Victor in the hallway.

"Hey!" she yelled.

"Kori. You made it! We were beginning if you already got lost." said Victor.

"Lost. Ha. So lame." Garfield chuckled.

"Hey. You shouldn't be talking. You got lost at Wal-Mart." Victor told him. Kori giggled.

"Wal-Mart Garfield? Ha. You called me lame." said Kori.

"Hey! Those Wal-Mart people didn't help me when I got lost!" Garfield stated.

"Well maybe because you threw all the meat on the wall and left it there." Victor smiled, remembering the moment.

"Meat makes me mad." Garfield pouted.

"Haha. All "M's" Meat makes me mad. So you had a M.M.M.M Moment am I right?" asked Kori.

"Now that you say that. Yeah you did Garfield." said Victor.

"Ahhh! To much "M's." My head hurts." Garfield started pounding his head on the nearest locker.

"Hey! Stop doing that, you'll get hurt!" Kori told Garfield worriedly.

"Ah. Don't worry lil lady. He does that to himself all the time." Victor picked up Garfield and threw him over his shoulder. "We better get going." Kori nodded in agreement.

* * *

History/Social Studies

Kori, Victor, and Garfield entered the class with Garfield still over Victor's shoulder.

"Mr. Stone. I think Garfield can walk on his own now." said Ms. Tompson. She was a skinny old lady with a big nose. (A/n That's my principal. I dislike her so much.)

"Oh sorry Ms. Tomspon. Whore..." Victor whispered the last part, putting Garfield down.

"What was that?" Ms. Tomspon said suspiciously.

"Smore! I love a smore right now. Right Kori?" Victor winked to her.

"Yeah. We love smores. Yummy for the tummy." said Kori smiling at her.

"Huh?" Garfield said questionly.

"Very well. Please discuss this "smore" topic later. Take your seats."

"That was a great save guys! Smore. Pfft. So original." Kori said.

"Yeah. Oh. Sitting in the back is great if you didn't notice." Victor said.

"I agree. You can sleep here and whatever." Garfield said taking his seat. Victor sat at the end seat, next to him was Garfield and then Kori.

"Oh really? Well last time I sat in the back with Richard, we almost got into trouble because of his stupidity of passing notes." Kori said rolling her eyes.

"Passing notes? Ohh Richard...already flirting? Tsk Tsk." Garfield said..

"What? I don't get it." Kori rose one eyebrow.

"Was he making you laugh and teasing you a lot?" Victor asked getting interested.

"Kinda. I mean we were just fooling around." Kori told them.

"Freakin Grayson! He's already flirting. Ahh he likes you Kori." Garfield said snickering.

"You didn't notice he was flirting?" asked Victor.

"Uhh. I don't know what flirting is to be exact." Kori confessed.

"No..We must teach you our male ways!" said Garfield.

"Green head. Don't scare her. Flirting is like..uhhh...hmm.. I don't know how to say it in words..uhhh." Victor said still thinking.

"Flirting is like teasing and making her or him laugh and it looks really obvious. " Garfield said.

"Yeah kinda like that. Garfield I had no idea you had that in you! Great answer." Victor clapped for his friend. "Were people looking at you?"

"You guys are funny. Uhm. I think so. I heard someone saying, that new girl is so flirting with Richard, I'm gonna kill her." Kori said. "I was so not he started it! That idiot."

"Aww. You guys make a good couple already." Garfield told her.

"I"m not into that yet. I'm not ready." Kori confessed.

"Okay little girl. Tell us when you're ready. I'm sure Richard will be ready." Victor patted her back.

"I don't think so. He does the "flirting" a lot. So I'm pretty sure he'll have another girl." Kori said sighing. "It seems like all guys are like that. They see a girl they like, but then they see another girl and yeah yeah whatever. Then drama."

"Hmm. That's true, but not all guys are like that Kori. If Richard hurts you, you know who to call. The Victor and the Garfield." All of them laughed.

"Yeah. I kick his butt for you! What Victor said was so true! There are the "nice guys" out there." said Garfield. "Like me."

"Yeah. Garfield only liked one girl so far and it's Rachael." Garfield had big, wide eyes on.

"No I do not! No I uh..." Garfield was beginning to get nervous.

"Calm yourself. I won't tell her. Wow, you guys will be the most unlikely couple though." Kori stated.

"Thanks.." Garfield said sadly.

"Aww, don't worry! She might like you back!" Kori tried to cheer him up.

"Thanks. That helps, but if she doesn't, it will ruin the friendship I have with her." Garfield told her.

"Geez. Garfield. Shut up. You have a whole year to make her like you so don't give up my green head." Victor told them. Kori smiled at them.

"You guys are great, best friends huh? I can see it." Kori told them.

"Of course. Buddies till the end." Victor hugged Garfield.

"You will be best buddies with us too Kori. It's feels like we've been hanging out for years! It's so weird." Garfield said while Victor let go of Garfield.

"You guys are so sweet." Kori told them. "We better start paying attention. Our little story telling time is over."

"You're right. We have to learn..." Garfield said unenthusiastically.

"Hey Garfield. Kori is one awesome chick. I think we'll be fine hanging out with her don't you think?" Victor asked

"Yeah. I like her too. She's nice, unlike some chicks, but anyways yeah. She's our buddy now!" Garfield said.

"Shh! Quiet! Trying to learn here." Kori told them.

"Sorry." They said in unison.

"Thanks so much." she replied. Victor and Garfield smiled. They had just made a new friend that day, and they made a closer friendship with Kori.

After Class...

"That was a fun class. I'm having a lot of fun on my first day of school. I sound like a nerd." Kori laughed at herself.

"You're our nerd lil lady." Victor said.

"I feel so special now." Kori said sarcastically. They all laughed.

"So now we're off to English class. Pfft That's stupid. We already know how to speak it." Garfield said.

"We just gotta learn it. It's not that hard." said Kori.

"Now we're in this class with Richie and Rachael. Full house again." Victor, Kori, and Garfield walked through the hallways of their school. They found Rachael and Richard waiting for them near the fountains.

"They're you are. We were waiting." Richard said.

"That was obvious Richard." Rachael said without any emotion.

"Cheer up no emotion girl. We only have a few more classes left till we get out of here. So don't be unemotional." Garfield wrapped his arm around Rachael.

"You better get that arm off of me if you ever want to see the light ever again." Rachael said threateningly. Immediately, Garfield let go.

"Scary.." Victor stated..

"So Kori. You're first day going well?" asked Richard.

"Yeah! Garfield, Victor, and I were having a blast in Social Studies/History. Especially about smores. Right guys?" Victor and Garfield smiled.

"Smores are awesome." Garfield said.

"You guys...smores?" Rachael asked questioningly.

"Yup Rachael. Smores. We gotta stop the chit chat crap. Let's go learn some English. Even though we speak it." said Victor.

"Right. Let's do this!" Richard, Kori, Victor, Garfield, and Rachael walked together to their class to learn once again on their first day of school .

* * *

It was just building some friendship with Victor and Garfield. Richard and Kori fluff. No drama yet. Second chapter and I'm happy with it. Now review my readers! Go! Next chappie will build Kori's and Rachael's friendship. :))

**_New Penname..._**

How does **NiiNJA KiiMiEE** sound like? lmao


End file.
